Mutual Attraction
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A talent show, a chance meeting between two long-lost twins and a past revelation will make CatDog realize how much they truly care about each other, and will also prompt them to help their neighbor with her own romantic troubles. Cat/Dog and OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Mutual Attraction

**Alright, so I've made my first ever CatDog fanfic...**

**Let me ask; How come I've only seen 2 fics (unless I misread the summary of one and skipped it over) about Cat/Dog as a pairing? C'mon! It has a pairing name BUILT into the title! You gotta admit that, with all the emotions they hold to one another, it's hard NOT to ship them. Unless you're a yaoi hater. I hate yaoi haters.**

**YES I DID JUST SAY THAT. Anyone who bullies or hates anyone else who is gay or supports gays is no better than THE GREASERS. Yeah THAT'S RIGHT PUNKS. BAM. Take that! You wanna be Greaser-wannabes, be my guest. I however prefer to be closer to Dog or Lola or someone NICE.**

**And if you flame for this pairing, I will simply laugh and say 'Which of the Greasers are you pretending to be?!'**

**That aside, I'm going to explain a bit about my OC, Kathy the human...**

**She lives in a tiny handbuilt hut just near CatDog's home. She's generally cold, uncaring and shy. No one knows anything about her except her name. CatDog know her birthday, but she refuses to celebrate. She throws their gifts into the garbage if they give her one. In front of them too.**

**She has brown hair with brunette highlights, and it goes down to her chest. She generally wears a pink and red woven hat that covers her ears regardless of weather, and she also wears black plactic rectangle shaped glasses over her hazel eyes. She usually wears a black tee shirt with a yarn vest-sweater thing that matches her hat, blue jeans and red converse sneakers. She has a line of freckles across the bridge of her nose and a birthmark on the back of her neck that, when you look at it properly, looks like a cat.**

**I do not own CatDog.**

CatDog walked out of their house, Cat in front to check the mail. As he opened up the mailbox he spotted Kathy nearby checking her mail.

"Hey Kathy! What's up?" he called, already knowing that he wouldn't give a response. But, to his surprise, Kathy looked up and held a flyer up, presumably from her mailbox. Her expression was unreadable.

"Talent Show. You gonna enter?" she called, though from the distance and her shyness it almost sounded like a whisper. Nonetheless, Cat heard. He flipped through the mail until he came upon his own flyer. It was in two days...

"What do you think Dog? There's a big cash prize, but I don't know that we've got any talent, and I really doubt we can fake that" he said to his other half. Dog looked at the flyer, reading it.

"Uhh... Does being beat up by the Greasers on a daily basis count as a talent?" Dog tried. Cat rolled his eyes and was about to say 'Never mind' when he heard an... Unusual sound...

He looked in the direction, and saw Kathy, with a _smile_. That's when Cat realized that Kathy had just _giggled_. Soon after he realized this however, Kathy looked away sadly.

"Comedy act. Do that" she muttered, and Cat barely caught the words this time. Before he could ask if she would enter, Kathy had darted back into her tiny straw, stone and mud hut. Dog looked at Cat with excitement.

"Did ya hear that Cat?! I'm so funny that Kathy smiled for a second! We should enter, I bet we'd win!" Dog began running inside, dragging poor Cat behind him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day were the auditions. When CatDog went outside to head to the park, they sure didn't expect to see Kathy there waiting for them in their yard. She was wearing a black turtleneck in place of her tee shirt, and had the collar pulled up just below her nose.

"Hey Kathy! What's with the turtleneck?" Cat asked as the pair headed down to see her. Kathy jumped slightly and turned to CatDog nervously.

"Nothing... I just... Nothing" she shook her head and started to walk. CatDog got the message and fell in step next to her.

"So, what are you gonna be doing for the show?" Dog asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"...Sing" Kathy replied softly. CatDog was impressed.

"Original or copyrighted?" Cat asked, wondering in his mind if he could be her manager.

"Original for the audition, but I haven't decided for the actual show" Kathy answered. She shoved her hands into the large pockets of her sweater as the park came into view. The three could tell, from the large crowd, that this Talent Show would have some big competition.

Cat groaned and Kathy sighed as they stood at the back of the line. There had to be two hundred freaking people ahead of them! They would probably never-

"Kathy?! Is that you?!"

A distant call made Kathy's eyes widen as she looked in the direction it came from. Quickly, she pretended to be someone else by not responding in any way.

"Kathy, c'mon! I know it's you, I recognise that hat!"

Kathy groaned in defeat. She looked down to CatDog for a moment.

"You're coming" she stated, and without any further explaination, or letting them protest, she grabbed Cat by the back of his neck and dragged them about 125 places further up the line.

When she stopped, she dropped Cat, pulled down her collar and spoke to the girl.

"Hi Diane"

This 'Diane' girl beamed. CatDog could tell that Kathy was tense. Who was this girl?

She seemed fairly nice. She had the same hair and eye color as Kathy, except her hair was cut to her jawline and she didn't have glasses. She wore a blue and white version of Kathy's hat and vest, a white tee shirt, black jeans, and blue converse sneakers.

"Hey Sis! What's going on? Are you living here now?! I never would've guessed!" Diane, unlike Kathy, spouted words like a fountain.

"Wait, Sis?!" Cat exclaimed. Diane took a pause before putting on a mock offended face.

"You mean you've never told them you have a twin?! I am appalled!"

Kathy rolled her eyes and muttered a small 'Sorry' under her breath, though CatDog could tell she didn't mean it. Diane, however, didn't pick up on this and grinned.

"Oh, okay! I suppose I forgive you!"

Kathy and CatDog stayed in line with Diane, knowing that if they left they'd be forced to the back again.

"Where's Shannon?" Kathy asked after they had moved about 20 spaces.

"Oh, she's here! She's in the seated crowd waiting to give me encouragement!" Diane answered with a grin. Kathy nodded.

"Who's Shannon?" CatDog asked.

"Shannon was a girl Diane hung out with, even though she also bullied me a lot" Kathy said the last part with a glare directed to Diane. Diane fell silent, and her grin dropped from her face. This seemed to be the reaction Kathy wanted, as she smirked to herself. CatDog looked at each other in confusion. These two didn't seem to be great friends...

**I'm gonna stop the chapter here... :P**

**Anyway the idea is that Kathy and Diane used to have a relationship like CatDog. Best of friends; Occasionally getting on each others' nerves. Wanna know what caused Kathy leave Diane wherever she was? Why Kathy is so cold and distant? Or why Kathy didn't seem too happy to see Diane?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Does nobody like this fic? :( A fave, an alert, or a review... Something to let me know that someone enjoys my crazy train of thought!**

**Don't own CatDog.**

Kathy, after being persuaded by Diane to go first, was ushered onto the small stage. She reached into her large sweater pockets, and pulled out a CD and a portable CD player. She put in the disc and pressed play. Soon a majestic guitar melody filled the air. It flowed smoothly, and Kathy waited a few seconds before beginning to sing.

Her voice was truly beautiful. The song, however, was a bit of a bummer. It talked of how love could always let you down at the worst possible moment, and some of the couples in the line or crowds were put off.

The chorus was catchy however, and soon everyone would sing along when she got around to it...

_Love is magic,_

_It is ecstatic,_

_But if you get careless,_

_Love, oh Love,_

_Airless,_

_Airless, Careless,_

_Love..._

The song came to an end soon, much to everyone's relief. Nonetheless the judges decided that she was talented and put her down as act number 12.

Up next came Diane, and she also intended to sing. However she had brought a guitar with her, and she quickly whipped it out and strummed a few chords.

Her voice was talented, edged with that tone that can only come from years of practice. Kathy was really the only one unaffected by the words and music of the song Diane sang. Everyone else was practically bawling.

_Love can break your heart,_

_But if you treat it like a work of art,_

_It will show you,_

_That in the end,_

_Dreams,_

_Are,_

_Yours..._

The judges dabbed at their eyes as they put down Diane as act number 13. After those two great performances, CatDog agreed that they couldn't possibly win the big prize. They instead went to wish Diane and Kathy luck.

"Thanks" Kathy muttered. Diane laughed.

"Hey, do you guys wanna help pick out my outift for my performance?" Diane asked with a big grin. Kathy was about to get up and leave, when Cat spoke for all of them,

"Sure. We'd ALL love to come"

Diane gave a small squeal of excitement, whilst Kathy simply glared at Cat murderously.

"We just need to wait for-" Diane began.

"Shannon is here!" came a thick southern accent. A girl about a head shorter than Kathy and Diane came running over, wrapping Diane in a hug.

Shannon had thick curly blonde hair down to her waist, and sapphire blue eyes. She had a small mole on the lower left area of her chin. She wore a blue dress that matched her eyes, sky blue heels, and black tights.

"Hey Shannon! Look, did ya see Kathy?!" Diane cried, prying Shannon off her body and facing her towards the quiet twin. Shannon's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah! I thought that name sounded familiar! I couldn't believe it myself until I was this close apparently!" Shannon laughs, and looks over to CatDog.

"And who do we have here?"

"That's Cat-" Diane said.

"And that's Dog-" Kathy added.

"But we're attached, so we usually go by CatDog unless you speak to us individually" Dog finished. Cat stuck out his hand for Shannon to shake, giving her a big grin. Shannon smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya! I guess you've figured it out, but my name's Shannon"

"Shannon, we're going out to pick out my performance outfit! You coming?" Diane asked excitedly. Shannon only grinned bigger as she answered,

"You bet your sweet apples!"

x-x-x

Diane smiled at the black sleeveless dress. It was a tight-fitted dress, she could tell. Even without trying it on yet, she knew. She knew by the way it hugged the mannequin, plus the ruby red sash in the middle wasn't exactly loose.

Nonetheless, it was beautiful.

_'Almost as beautiful as...__'_ she glanced over to Kathy, who was looking at a similiar dress next to this one, only it had an emerald green sash.

She shook her head lightly.

_'No. That's the type of thinking and acting that drove her away the first time...'_

She looked at Kathy again, inching a bit closer. Kathy didn't seem to notice, and it gave Diane a bit of confidence. She inched a bit closer.

_'But then again...'_

She inched even closer, and Kathy noticed this time. She looked at Diane from the corner of her eye for a few moments, then looked back to the dress again.

_'Maybe...'_

Diane gripped Kathy's hand.

"AGH!"

Kathy emitted an ear-piercing shriek as she slapped away her twin's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Heyo! You may or may not be aware, but today marks the beginning of my first annual UPDATE PALOOZA! During which I'll be updating and posting fics more frequently than normal. On July 31 I'll revert back to my usual pattern, though.**

**Anyway I just need a couple of votes on the poll on my profile to let me know which fics to update. ;) You can vote for up to 11, but that's not a mandatory number.**

**I don't own CatDog.**

Diane looked at Kathy in shock, taking a step backwards. She felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as Kathy gave her deadly glare.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Kathy screamed. Diane had no response. Meanwhile, CatDog and Shannon had come running over after hearing the commotion.

"Why the FUCK would you think you could DO THAT?!" Kathy shouted in Diane's face. Diane's lower lip quivered, but Kathy took no notice as she continued to rage.

"Was I not CLEAR the last time?! Do I really need to SPELL IT OUT?!" Kathy's voice cracked slightly at the end, but only she noticed.

"I. DON'T. LOVE YOU. LIKE THAT!"

Diane looked as though someone had just murdered a newborn puppy in front of her. Kathy didn't seem to care, however. This only made Diane feel worse, and she ran out of the store, sobbing. Shannon gave Kathy a glare before running after her, calling and begging for her to stop.

Kathy hadn't realized until Shannon's cries were far in the distance that CatDog was still there, and probably wanting some sort of explanation. She looked between them and the door, and finally gave a sigh of defeat.

"Let's go to your house, and I'll explain there"

x-x-x

"Alright, we're here. Talk" Cat demanded. Kathy nodded slowly.

"Well, it began around our fifteenth birthday..."

_**Flashback**_

**Kathy's POV**

It was a big party, all of our friends and relatives were there. I noticed Diane would sometimes be staring at me, but I didn't think anything of it until later...

After I had opened my gifts, that was when she dropped the bomb.

She said she _loved _me. As more than a sister. And needless to say, everyone was shocked and appalled.

Especially me.

I yelled at her, screaming in her face that I couldn't believe that she loved a female. I never had a problem with gays, but her being in love with her own flesh and blood drew the line for me. I even went as far as to slap her in front of everyone.

And then... After our highschool graduation... Which by the way wasn't easy since we lived in a majorly Christian town...

I left home.

All I left behind was a note. I addressed mom and dad, and even our eight year old brother, but not Diane. As far as I was concerned, I didn't know who she was.

After I left home, taking my life savings with me, the first thing I did was change my last name from Abbott to Reed, so the chances of anyone tracking me down were slim. Then, as you know, I built that hut and have lived here for the past three years.

_**End Flashback**_

**Third-Person POV**

Cat stared at Kathy in shock as she finished her story. Dog wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"Kathy, I'm sorry..." Cat couldn't think of anything else to say. Kathy shook her head with a weak smile.

"It's fine, really. I've sorta gotten over it, but after that I kinda became socially awkward... I was so worried that someone would find out, so I never made any friends.

"Kathy... Don't you think you were a bit harsh to Diane?" Dog asked uncertainly. Kathy paused.

"I... I have considered that. But I can't take it back. I don't love her that way, anyway" she said stubbornly.

CatDog nodded in understanding. But they could both clearly tell that Kathy was in denial; Whether she liked it or not.


End file.
